


A Change

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Karneval
Genre: Akari mentioned, Creature with power of changes, Gen, Iva mentioned, Little One, New original species, Tsukitachi mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 14:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: Jiki, Yogi, and Gareki return to the airship, to find something astounding. Nai is gone, and there's an adorable baby in his place! Er, well, more like a three year old, but you get the point. Hirato tells the three to go back down to earth, to live in a small house on the property of an Inn, which is owned by a friend of Tsukitachi's, to raise Nai there as it's deemed not safe on the airship for the little one.





	A Change

**Author's Note:**

> Took inspiration for the de aging thing from another Karneval fic on here

 

Jiki laughed at something Yogi had said, glancing back at Gareki then looking forward again. He smiled as he saw they were reaching the airship, and Jiki was the first to walk onboard. He grinned back at them, saying "I win!" then ran off down the hallway towards Nai's room. The golden eyed man seemed to love to 'torture' Nai, and as he headed there he could hear Gareki hiss a curse behind him, and Yogi's following squeak.

Chuckling, and with a smirk, he moved faster and soon burst into Nai's room. He was met with a perplexing sight: there was no boy in here...Rushing from the room, he ran down the hallway, nearly tripping over the child there and cursing as he did. Seeing what looked like a mini Nai, he yelled "Hirato!" and the man came jogging. "Oh, Nai! I thought I told Iva to watch you..." Hirato sighed. "Did you...say Nai?" Jiki asked, and Hirato nodded. "Tsukitachi came into the kitchen and found him like this."

Jiki looked confused, then said "He was in the kitchen?! Like this?!" Hirato sighed, nodding, then said "Must have been hungry, and something must have happened to him." Jiki sighed, shaking his head, then picked up the little one. He looked behind himself when Yogi and Gareki came running, telling Yogi "Back up..." when Yogi began to react to the cuteness. Yogi huffed, but stayed back, meanwhile Nai was whimpering and struggling in Jiki's grip. "Did he...forget who we are?" Jiki asked.

Hirato sighed again, saying "It would seem that way...Though, he seems to still like all the girls." Jiki shook his head, then glanced up when Hirato spoke again. "Tsukitachi has a friend, whom owns an Inn. On the property, is a smaller house kept open for Circus should any of us need refuge. I want the three of you to take Nai there and raise him, as the airship isn't safe for someone so little. The rest of us will manage fine without you." This was true enough, as a few new highly skilled people had joined, and Azana had been brought back, Akari negotiating that he be trained and put to work again for them, rather then put in prison. (Akari had also...'bartered' with Azana himself a bit, through...skin to skin contact...)

Jiki began to protest, but Yogi shut him up as Gareki sighed and said "We'll do it..." Hirato nodded, saying "Good." then shooed them off. Jiki shook his head as he got off first, cuddling the whimpering Nai whom finally fell silent after a bit. Yogi and Gareki left just after him, following the instructions given before leaving and soon finding the place. As soon as he walked through the door, Yogi squealed "Let me hold him!" "Back up!" Jiki hissed, and as he tried to dodge Yogi he dropped Nai...Gasping, Jiki reached up and caught the baby, whom began to cry. "I'm sorry, Nai, I'm sorry." Jiki said, kissing him on the top of the head. Nai squealed happily, patting his cheeks with little hands.

Jiki smiled at this, then turned a glare on Yogi...The blonde huffed, and they began to sort out who would sleep where, who would do what, things like that. It was decided Jiki would care for Nai, Gareki would play with him, and Yogi would do all the cooking (all he'd have to do was heat up/serve the food the Inn owner brought over). The guys went about straightening up a bit, Jiki sitting with Nai and trying to get him used to him again.

(I don't want to write all the arguments and junk, though the arguments might have been funny, so have a skip to the purpose of the transformation)  
_They aren't fighting anymore._  
Unbeknownst to the three guys, who had dozed off on the pile of blankets they'd dropped on the floor in some sort of game or some such, a soft light surrounded the little one and he turned back to regular Nai...  
The Niji squeaked as he opened his eyes, finding Jiki way too close and then having the golden eyed man's face nuzzling in his hair. He pushed at the man, whom groaned and opened his eyes. "Nai's back!" Jiki cried, kissing the top of Nai's head without really thinking. Nai felt his cheeks warm slightly, then Gareki was knocking him gently on the head and Yogi hugged him. They were able to return to the airship, and later Azana discovered the canine like creature which had done that to Nai. "It's a Niima." he explained, then said "They have an ability to change things, which they do to try to stop fighting or eliminate tension. Apparently, this one was strong enough to de-age Nai." he finished.

Akari and Azana went to release it, as the four males went to report in to Hirato. Yogi also had a few steaks to give to Hirato and Tsukitachi, as a gift from the friend.

(Should I write more like this, or to this fic?)  
_End_


End file.
